


Hiccup and the Dragon Riders

by TheNightMaid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Badass Hiccup, F/M, Hiccup gets a lot of new friends, Hiccup run away, Stoick is a bad parent, Toothless is being awesome, new dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMaid/pseuds/TheNightMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day before Hiccup was to kill the Nightmare, he leaves Berk to never return again. Along on his travel he meets new people that join him on his quest to bring peace between Vikings and Dragons. As the years goes he gets new friends, meet new dragons and get enemies that will do anything to stop him.</p>
<p>(This story is also on FanFiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo and welcome to the story :D 
> 
> I might as well say by now, that I don't know how often the story will be updated.

**Hiccup and the Dragon Riders  
Prologue  
**

__

The fire light up the hall as it moves though. The walls are full of paintings that tells stories of old and new times. These paintings has more story then any history book has. Stories from all around the world, from strange lands that are far out of the vikings reach. The fire stop up in front of a painting of a boy and a dragon and a old hand brush over the painting. A smile show up on the old woman's face and she turn to the door at the end of the wall. She walks over to the door, a door that are full of strange signs and unknown languages. The old woman says a word on an unknown language and the door open up to a big room. The old woman has witch blood in her veins, that go long back in her family and she possess many years of wisdom.

In the room there is selves full of bottles with unknown ingredients and unknown elixirs. In the middle of the room a cauldron stands with a pink liquid that bubble up as she get closer to the cauldron. The old woman stop up in front of the cauldron, take the spoon and look down in the cauldron. As she turn the spoon around in the pink liquid, a picture of a boy show up. The boy has eyes as green as the brights forrest and auburn hair. The old woman smile when she see the black dragon beside him. The old woman turn the spoon around in the pink liquid and a picture of a girl with reddish brown hair and beautiful blue green eyes show up. The old woman smile and turn away from her cauldron. She walk over to a self and take out a box with a fade red color. The old woman open up the box and look into it. She smiled, close the box and place it up on the self. The old woman take down a bottle from her self, and walk over to the cauldron. She look into the cauldron, open up the bottle and pour it into the cauldron. The liquid in the cauldron bubble up, turn red and then fall to peace. As the fire in the room fade out, the old woman open her mouth and out come a old raspy voice.

"Soon Night and Timber will join forces and the time of man and dragon living together will start"


	2. Berk is the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Welcome to the year 2017, the year where I will be updating this story more :D That is a promise to all of you out there :D So today was the day that I decide was the perfect day to update the story, since I have time to it today. Because i'm not going to school today, like everyone else in my class and my year xD They are having a very important test, but not me. Cause i'm dropping out next month, so therefore no test for me :D So i'm very happy and therefore you guy deserve a piece of that happiness.
> 
> So here is the long waited Chapter 1 of this story. I apologize for the long wait, but I had many takes on Chapter 1 and they just wasn't good, but now the chapter is ready and you finally get to read it.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy xD

**Hiccup and the Dragon Riders**  
**Chapter 1: Berk is the past**

Hiccup run up the stairs to his room to get the things that he packed down. Hiccup push his door open with his food, close it hard behind him and lean against the door to let his heart rest. As Hiccup's heart fall to rest, he look around the room to take it in and push away from the door to pack the last things down. Hiccup walk over to his desk and look around on it. Everything of great importance is gone from his desk and packed down. Hiccup run his hand over the desk one last time and then walk over to the bags on the floor. Hiccup take them up and look around the room one last time. As Hiccup close the door he whisper a little goodbye and walk down the stairs.

Toothless look up at Hiccup when he puts the bags down in front of him. The dragon looks down shortly at the bags for then to look up at his rider and then get up so Hiccup can get everything done. As Hiccup strap the last bags on to Toothless saddle, he look around the cove for one last time to take in all the memories it have given him in past couple of weeks.

"Let's go Toothless. There is nothing for me here" Hiccup says and mount Toothless. The dragon let out a happy growl and set of from the ground. As they disappear out of sight from the cove, Astrid comes tumbling into the cove, her axe high up in the air and look around after Hiccup. When she spots nothing, she put her axe down and look around in the cove. Astrid doesn't see anything that shouldn't be there, so she returns back to the island thinking about where Hiccup can be.

* * *

_**Later** _

As Toothless fly closer to the sea, Hiccup let his fingers brush over the water and enjoy the cold felling against his fingers. The wind ruffle Hiccup's hair and he let out a happy sigh.

"Now, this is life, Bud" Hiccup says and enjoy the wind against his face. Toothless look at Hiccup and let out a happy growl. Hiccup pet Toothless on top of his head and take in what is around him. The sky is a beautiful blue color with only a few clouds, the sea is a beautiful deep blue color, where orange and brown fish sometimes jumps out of the water and a few rock stakes are rising up from the water. Hiccup steer Toothless higher up, so he can get a better view to find a place where they can take a rest and get something to eat.

Hiccup look around him to see if he can found somewhere to stay, when he sees something. He steer Toothless to fly closer to the island, so he can see if there is anyone living on the island. As Hiccup and Toothless get closer to the island, he sees that it's an island full of forest and none houses.

"Toothless, down there" Hiccup says and point down on the island. Toothless follow Hiccup's finger and fly down towards the island. As they land and Hiccup get of Toothless, he look around one extra time and relax when there is nothing to see.

"Okay, bud. It's safe to stay here" Hiccup says as he pack out a blanket and some food for them both. Hiccup lay out the blanket and turn to look at the food.

"Okay, Toothless. I just need to find some wood to the fire and then I will be back" Hiccup says and walk deeper into the forest to find some wood. As Hiccup walk though the forest he take in the peace and quietness, that are laying over the forest. When a bird start singing, Hiccup stop up to enjoy the beautiful song, but the sound of branches breaking, makes Hiccup freeze and he look around him to see if there is anyone. When he sees nothing, he relax, but then remember that he left Toothless behind.

When Hiccup stumble into their camp, he is meet with the sight of Toothless with a big branch in his mouth. Hiccup shake his head and laugh at Toothless. Toothless come over to Hiccup and lay the branch in front of him.

"Well I guess I don't have to go look for firewood" Hiccup says as he take the branch and lay it close to his blanket. Hiccup break the branch into small pieces and lay them so he can make a fire. Toothless look at the firewood and then light it up. Hiccup sit down beside the fire, finds his note book and look though it. As he looks though all the drawings in the book, he stops at a picture of Astrid, who is training with her axe. Hiccup looks at it, rip it out of the book and throw it into the fire. Toothless look at the paper then on Hiccup, who his watching the paper burn.

"Berk is in the past and so is she" Hiccup says and rip more drawings of Astrid out of his book. When the last of the drawings of Astrid is ripped out, Hiccup start on warming a fish for himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Berk** _

As Astrid walk though the village, she is looking around to see if Hiccup is there, so she can talk to him about dragon training. When Astrid don't see Hiccup anywhere, she decide to go to the forge to see if Hiccup is there. When Astrid look into the forge, all she sees is Gobber fixing a weapon and dancing a little bit while doing it.

"Gobber have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid ask and stop a laugh from escaping, when she see Gobber jumping by the sound of her voice and him dropping the weapon.

"By Odin's ghost, Astrid" Gobber breath out and bend down to pick up the weapon.

"Didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to know if you seen Hiccup" Astrid ask as she walk into the forge.

"No" Gobber says as he put the weapon on a table "The lad hasn't been here ever since he was announced to be the one to kill the Nightmare" Gobber answer and turn his back to Astrid.

"But when the lad comes by, I'll tell him you are looking for him" Gobber says and turn around to look at Astrid, but are meet with empty space. "What did you do now Hiccup?" Gobber ask and get back to work.

* * *

_**In a forest on an unknown island far away from Berk** _

As the darkness of the night falls over the island and all sound dies out, Hiccup put his book away, pull his blanket over him and lie down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is all on this chapter. Sorry if it's so short, but I had to get it started. Might as well tell you that the chapters will have different lengths, just so you know. I don't know when the next chapter will come since i'm not done writing it... But hopefully soon :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if there is any spellings or grammar mistakes, but I do have dyslexia and English is not my first language. But if you see any mistakes then please point them out to me :D
> 
> That would be all for now. Now I think I will watch the new episode of Sherlock or maybe rewatch the new episode of Shadowhunters, eat some breakfast and be cheerful over not having a test :D
> 
> See you all soon
> 
> The Night Maid

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the Prologue :D I hope that you liked it. I don't know when chapter 1 will come out, cause I'm very busy with school right now. I have exams coming up, so I have to focus on them.... 
> 
> Until then, see yea :D
> 
> \- TheNightMaid


End file.
